wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Battleground
' Opening Time': Daily from 13:00-13:30, 14:00-14:30, 15:00-15:30, 16:00-16:30, 17:00-17:30, 18:00-18:30,19:00-19:30, 20:00-20:30, 21:00-21:30, 22:00-22:30, 23:00-23:30(Server Time) Level Requirements: Level 30 and above Basic Information *Battlegrounds are divided by level. Players fight separately in one-on-one battles. *Players will be placed randomly into level groups (lvl.30-39, lvl.35-44, lvl.40-49, lvl.45-54, lvl.50-59, lvl.55-64, lvl.60-69, lvl.65-74, lvl.70-80) upon entering this event. *Each battleground can hold a total of 30 players in which they will be automatically divided into two teams of fifteen. *Upon being defeated, players will be teleported back to their starting spawn point. A dead player must wait for a continuous thirty second interval to count down in order to leave the spawn point and re-enter battle. Players who are defeated while returning an ore cart will carry the ore cart with them. Once the player is revived, they may turn in their ore cart as normal. *Players have a maximum of two attempts a day to receive battleground rewards. Players can still enter Battlegrounds after completing their attempts and will gain Honor and Faction Points, but will cease to receive Cross-Server PvP Points and Battleground Treasure Shards. *Players can exit a battleground at any time before the timer runs out. After exiting, there is a five minute cooldown before re-entering is possible. After the cooldown expires, battlegrounds can be entered again, but the previously acquired Faction Points are lost. There is no guarantee that the same battleground will be entered again. Re-entering does not consume a battleground attempt. *Each team has six Guardians near their spawning point. These NPCs have a small aggro radius where they will attack and chase enemy players. If an enemy player runs out of a Guardian's radius, the Guardian will return to their position. Guardians can be defeated and offer rewards that are listed below. *If you remain idle for five minutes, not attacking or moving, the game will remove you from the battle. You may re-enter the battleground without using up one of your daily attempts. *As the battleground nears its end, the system will declare a "final countdown" where players are no longer able to join. This is usually around the five minute mark. Objectives *Collect crystal ore located in the middle of the battleground and turn them in to your Resource Quarry Officer. While traveling with a crystal ore mine cart, players will have their movement speed reduced by 50%. *You may use your mounts or move about on foot. *You will gain Honor, Faction Points, and Battleground Treasure Shards by turning in these crystals. *There are three separate kinds of crystals: Inferior, Normal, and Superior. Each offers different yields. **Inferior will give you 10 points, 1 Battleground Treasure Shard, and 1 Honor. **Normal will give you 20 points, 2 Battleground Treasure Shards, and 2 Honor. **Superior will give you 30 points, 3 Battleground Treasure Shards, and 3 Honor. *Defeat players of the other team to gain Honor, Faction Points and Cross-Server PvP Points. *Defeat guardians of the other team to gain Honor and Faction Points. *As soon as the battle timer runs out, victory will be awarded to the team with the most Faction Points. Note that the in-game description for battlegrounds states that if a team gains a 5000 Faction Point lead over the other they will be awarded the victory and the game will end. *Winning teams will receive more Insignia and Honor than the losing team once the battleground has ended. *Insignia earned can then be exchanged for various equipment, weaponry, and miscellaneous items at the Arena Shop. *Collect and synthesize 60 Battleground Treasure Shards at a 20,000 gold cost in the Blacksmith and receive a Battleground Treasure Chest. Rewards *Players defeating players of the other team will gain Honor and Cross-Server PvP Points according to their Honor Level. Players can gain extra Honor by killing players with a killing streak. The amount of honor gained from a kill can vary depending on how much honor the person you killed has compared to the amount of honor you have. *Players defeating Guardians of the other team will gain 20 Honor and 200 Faction points for every guardian defeated. **Losing to a Guardian will cost 150 Honor (after crusader rank) and 150 Faction points. *A pop-up will appear for the players who have a killing streak displaying the player's name a unique statement. **For 3 kills in a row: name is on a killing spree! **For 4 kills in a row: name is dominating the field! **For 5 kills in a row: name is unstoppable! **For 6 kills in a row: name is unstoppable! **For 7 kills in a row: name is close to god, someone stop him / her! **For 8 kills in a row: name has killed more souls than the Grimm Reaper! **For >9 kills in a row: name has killed more souls than the Grimm Reaper! ***Note: Grim is spelled wrong. *A pop-up also appears when a player defeats another player with a killing streak: **For killing a player with 3 kills: name has ended player name's killing streak! **For killing a player with 4 kills: name has put a stop to player name's domination! **For killing a player with 5 kills: name has proven player name can be defeated! **For killing a player with 6 kills: name has proven player name can be defeated! **For killing a player with 7 kills: name has killed the venerable player name! **For killing a player with 8 kills: name has killed the deadly player name! *After the battleground is over, the player who has the most kills receives a MVP (Most Vicious Player) beside his name. If two players have the same number of kills, the player with the higher Faction points receives MVP. If both have same Faction points and number of kills, then the players with more Honor receives MVP. *Winning team's players will receive 90 Honor and 80 Insignia while the losing team's players will receive 30 Honor and 30 Insignia. Notes *Health potions cannot be used in the battlegrounds. Upon death, your health will be automatically restored. Buff potions still work (i.e Charisma, Endurance, Attack, etc) and Scrolls may also be used. You may also restore your health using 200 Faction points. You can use Faction Points to heal yourself without any worry that your team score will be lowered. Mages, of course, can heal themselves. *The general terms "Insignia" and "Medallion" are currently being used for the same item. If an item requires 500 Medallions in the Arena Shop, 500 Insignia are actually required. *Having the most Faction Points overall or being the MVP does not get you a bonus. *If you are defeated at least twice in a row, you receive Dryad's Blessing, a buff of 20% to all stats, increasing by 10% for each additional time you are defeated. The highest blessing you can obtain is 100%. If you finally defeat another player, the buff disappears. Dryad's Blessing can be earned again. *You may occasionally encounter a player that has a "Protection Buff" and cannot be attacked. This is normal after a player just finishes a battle. They have a brief period to view the screen before they can be attacked. This can be extended for players with lousy internet connections (high lag) or who are experiencing a slow load speed. The buff is temporary and disappears once the player's computer and the game syncs up again.